


Breakfast

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Announcements, Anxiety, Breakfast, Fans, Friendship, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: The boys head to breakfast with a bunch of other Youtubers. It seems like everyone at the table is gossiping about them. Mark is feeling very awkward until he actually announces to his friends that he and Jack are together now.





	Breakfast

At breakfast Mark and Jack sat next to each other. Ken, Arin, and Dan were on the same side of the table. Across from Jack and Mark were Tyler and Ethan. Their side also included Felix, Brad, and Michael. Ross and PJ sat on the end farthest away from Mark. Ethan and Tyler were both looking down at their phones. Dan was going over the menu with the other grumps. Mark noticed Felix whispering to the guys around him. He could see that he was obviously telling his friends about him and Jack.

"I think me and Ken caught them in the act." Felix said not-so-quietly. Ken snorted from across the table. He knew very well that Felix was lying, but made no effort to correct him. PJ leaned over closer to listen in.

"It was going to happen at some point." Mark heard Brad respond.

Jack flashed Mark a smile. Mark returned it, but he felt as though everyone in the room was watching him do it. He could just imagine all the rumors that were spreading through the group. Arin, Dan, and Ross were all huddled together in their corner, laughing. About me? Mark couldn't tell. It wasn't like Mark to feel this self-conscious, but right now it was like he and Jack were alone on a stage and everyone else at the table were people in the audience, staring up at them. Mark glanced over the menu, hoping to distract his worried thoughts with the images of breakfast foods, but right now, nothing looked good to him. He was too paranoid to eat. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Jack, but it wasn't Jack who had touched him. Mark turned again to see two teenage girls looking eagerly back at him.

"Markiplier!" the shorter girl exclaimed.

"And Jacksepticeye! See, I told you it was them!" the other replied. "Could we maybe, get a picture?"

"Sure..." Mark was so out of sorts, he didn't even comprehend what was happening. "Oh! You mean with us! Of course, yeah." he slid out of his seat and waited for Jack to stand too. Jack seemed to find his fried brain amusing. They stood next to the girls and one of them snapped a picture with her phone.

"Thank you so much!" the younger girl squealed. "I can't wait to post this!"

"No problem." Jack replied. He started a friendly conversation with the girls while Mark stood awkwardly next to him, barely saying anything. After a few minutes, the girls headed back to their own table. Mark and Jack wandered back to the booth and sat down as they walked away.

"You usually handle those kind'a things better." Jack observed.

It was true, Mark had such a positive reputation with the fan base, but with his attention wavering like this, he feared he might neglect them.

"Yeah, I'm a little distracted at the moment..." Mark sighed. No one else saw when Jack slid his hand over to rest on top of Mark's. They had obviously heard what Mark said though. Ethan and Tyler had looked up and Oooed mockingly.

"Distracted by Jack?" giggled Ethan.

Mark was flustered. These types of jokes were rather normal for his team, and the teasing had never bothered him before, but now it felt... unnecessary. Should he tell them? These guys were his best friends. They had a right to know, right?

"Maybe these guys should get their own table." Tyler went on. Ethan just laughed.

"Alright, that's enough." Mark interrupted them. "I think it's time to address the elephant in the room here." The conversations at the table stopped. All eyes were on Mark. Jack nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Most of you have already heard it from _someone else_ ," He glared at Felix. "but Jack and I are uh, _involved_ now."

"Holy shit, I thought you were joking!" Ethan stared wide-eyed at Felix. The swede just shrugged and gave him the "I told you so" look.

"So... You guys are shagging, basically?" PJ asked, clearly having taken in all of Felix's inaccurate details of the story. A chorus of laughter from the others followed his remark.

"I... No. It's not that... It's a relationship." somehow Mark thought that made it sound even worse.

"I'm his boyfriend now." said Jack simply, taking a sip of his drink. Mark pouted. _Why couldn't I just say that?_ he wondered.

At that, the waitress appeared. "Are you all ready to order?" Jack ordered a stack of pancakes with bacon, but Mark didn't order anything, which was unusual.

"Merk, are you feelin' alright?" he squeezed Mark's hand.

Mark's heart fluttered for a moment, before he settled into the touch. "Yeah, just not very hungry this morning." he didn't mean to make his new boyfriend worry, but he honestly couldn't eat at a time like this.

Once the food arrived, the chattering quieted a bit and Mark felt a little better now that his friends knew. Besides, keeping this a secret from them would've been impossible with Felix around. Jack pestered Mark to try his pancakes and after a little persuading, he finally ate a few bites.


End file.
